42nd Supreme being
by The Draftsman
Summary: When Yggdrasil was ending Momonga was not alone, he had a friend, another player. In the new world these two will conquer all obstacles. Contains a troll-ish OC.


**42** **nd** **Supreme being**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **22:18:01**

Pink petal fell to a pond and a Koi-fish quickly nabbed it before continuing its lazy swim around the pool. Soft music of koto drifted among the dancing leaves. Two figures sat on the porch of a shrine surrounded by Cherry trees in full bloom. They watched as blossoms parted to clouds of petals that gently floated to the ground. Today was special day and the cherry trees seemed to sense it, as they were more beautiful than they had ever been.

Older of the figures took a sip from her tea and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the tea and sound of her creation playing koto. Soon the mug was empty and placed on a waiting tray. Master of the shrine sighed and opened her eyes, surveying her domain, the cherry blossom sanctuary. The shrine and its cherry trees and ponds were surrounded by rice fields at the front and a small mountain in the back.

This oasis of life was surrounded by wilderness full of creatures and nature so lethal that almost none dared to venture through it, unless on the most dire of circumstances or when invading Nazarick. This area was the last line of defense of the great tomb of Nazarick. The great tomb was the most difficult dungeon in all of Yggdrasill. No guild had ever gotten past 8th floor, a fact that she was especially proud of.

This was her domain. It was hers to shape and defend, though she had to admit that she'd been a bit over enthusiastic when designing and building the place. The shrine itself was a work of art. At almost 12.000 square meters, it was the largest single place in the dungeon, outside of the floors themselves and of course the throne room (with 20.000 square meters of space taken). Each pillar, paper divider, decorative statue, and even the stairs that led to the shrine were designed by hand, pixel by pixel, in the span of ten years by her. The sheer amount of effort and dedication poured into the shrine bordered on insanity, yet she persevered and created a place where even gods could rest.

Her title, Shrine priestess was only known to others of the 42 Supreme beings that rules Nazarick. Of the 42 beings, only two had been present for the last hour. Another had just arrived. This arrival finally motivated the priestess to leave her place and go greet them.

 **22:20:32**

Single command to a ring in her finger brought her to the 9th floor just outside the conference chamber. As she approached the doors, with her tails lazily swaying behind her, they opened with sound appropriate to three meters tall massive doors made of oak. Two persons that already sat at the table turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Ah, Love-Doll-san, thank you for joining us," said the Elder Lich in a tone that did not belong to a walking skeleton. This was Momonga, the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the most feared guilds in Yggdrasil. Next to him was Herohero, an Elder slime that somehow succeeded in maintaining a posture necessary to sit in a chair. Behind them in an alcove protected by numerous spells was the their guild weapon, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Love-Doll had a passing thought about how, according to game lore, all three of them were elder members of their respective races. She herself was a Nine-tailed fox.

Reaching her seat took a moment due to the size of the room. Her two guildmates waited for her to continue their conversation. Love-Doll sat to her designated seat, one of the 42 luxurious seats furnished with silk and velvet, designed to allow her tails through the back. Letting out a deep sigh she joined the conversation.

"Ten years…" She said. Not really looking at anything. "We built a legend, didn't we?"

"That we did… I hope we can create it again in Yggdrasil 2." Herohero said in mournful tone. What he said got the attention of Momonga who had been lost in memories of the guild.

"I have not heard rumors of a sequel… But that would be nice, having all 42 of us meet again and continue our legend." Momonga replied, the red glow of his eyes increasing slightly in response to his growing excitement. For Love-Doll, whose real life was quite depressing, the enthusiasm and hopefulness of the two next to her was quite refreshing. She lifted her eyes towards the shadowed ceiling and felt grateful to have met these people she called friends.

"I have few days of vacation saved-up and I was thinking of coming to Japan. Is either of you up to going for a beer or something next month?" She suddenly said, bringing Momonga and Herohero out of their own memories.

"Yes. We could invite others and have a proper farewell for the guild." Herohero gushed, completely unaware of the pain the expression 'farewell for the guild' caused to the two beside him. He continued with wondering if they could get Touch Me to come.

"He isn't online right now because he is preparing for a custody hearing, so it might cheer him up if we got several members together for an evening." Momonga said with growing sense of excitement.

"Guild rules state that we should vote, but I doubt neither of you are against it. I'll send a message tomorrow to every member and ask if they are available." Love-Doll ended the discussion.

"Please don't do my job as the guild master for me Love-Doll-san." Momonga argued without any heat in his voice.

Love-Doll blinked as if realizing where she was, action that did not translate into her avatar, and apologized to the Guild master. There was a silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable. This continued for several minutes as each of the three were lost in their own memories, until Herohero broke the silence.

"It was nice to see you both before the end. I am sorry I cannot stay further, but I must wake up early tomorrow." Herohero said. Despite him being a slime, one could see from his posture just how much he wanted to stay. Momonga and Love-Doll understood Herohero's feelings, they were lucky to have schedules that allowed them to stay in Yggdrasil until the end.

"The fact that you could come even for this long is enough." Momonga reassured Herohero. Love-Doll gave a lazy salute and a smile and said, "See you on the internet."

Herohero logged out without further goodbyes, leaving two of the veteran members of Ainz Ooal Gown alone in the room. These two had kept the guild's reputation from deteriorating during the last 3 years, as one by one the 42 members of the guild had to face real life and their playtime decreased. Momonga, Love-Doll, and Touch me had been the last three fulltime players. Unfortunately Touch me's marriage in real life had crashed and he had to focus on the court proceedings.

 **22:26:58**

There was another silence after Herohero left. Momonga ended the silence with a question. "Love-Doll-san, you were logged in when I got online. Did you spend entire time in the sanctuary?"

Momonga's question roused her from her thoughts and reminded her why she had been playing over 12 hours without rest. Had the game avatars been able to show facial expressions, her smile would have made her jaw glitch. "No, I was raiding other top guilds. You won't believe the loot I got from them."

Love-Doll had been continuously online for roughly thirteen and half hours. During the first hours she scouted the dungeons of top 10 guilds in the game, actually it was just nine guilds since Ainz Ooal Gown was currently 7th strongest guild in the game. Out of the 9 she scouted, only one had enough players present to be an impassable obstacle.

She promptly raided the remaining 8 guilds and PK'd all their present members at least twice.

Momonga couldn't help but to laugh at the way she described the raids, though he wished that he could have been there. Based on Love-Doll's description had he been there they could've taken down the 9th guild by themselves. Unfortunately he had only gotten home from work less than hour ago due to overtime in work. After Momonga finally stopped chuckling he finally asked what she had gotten as loot.

His answer was Love-Doll opening her inventory and starting to take out weapon after weapon, armor after armor, as she filled the conference table with stuff. After relatively common equipment came the gold. Millions upon millions of gold coins danced as they poured on the table, covering it and then pouring on the floor. Had this been real life the table would've collapsed from the weight. The sheer amount of things brought out was due to ring in Love-Doll's right ring finger that removed the limit for items and gold carried.

Momonga didn't know that best was yet to come.

With reverence that was uncharacteristic of her, Love-Doll took nine items from her inventory. He didn't immediately recognize the items, first thinking they were guild items. Then Momonga realized what they are, World items. Items with abilities that affected the game in ways nothing else could. He gently ran one of his bony fingers across one of the items, a book with hexagon in it's cover, only to stop as he recognized it. The book was called Five Elements Overcoming, an item that was one of the twenty. With quick look and generous use of **All Appraisal Magic Item,** Momonga realized that there were two others that were among the twenty.

The twenty were single use world items with enough power to either compel developers to change things, or outright had the power to remove balance and common sense from the situation they were used in. For a single guild to possess three simultaneously, along with 17 other world items, had never happened before.

Had a player avatar possessed facial movements or ability to express emotions, Love-Doll could've seen the tears of joy on Momonga's face. Ainz Ooal Gown would not just be remembered as one of the strongest guilds, no, it would be remembered as the guild that came closest to conquering the entire Yggdrasil. Their guild had been first to gather ten or more world items, by acquiring eleven of them, out of 200. With the addition of nine more, to the total of ten percent, Ainz Ooal Gown practically held the game balance in its hands.

Even if the power was in the hand of two people, and the game would be shut down in little over an hour.

 **23:01:17**

Doors of the conference hall opened once more and two tall figures came out. First one to exit was Momonga and he held in his hand the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The guild weapon had been constructed for him personally during several years. Each member contributed something to its creation, from the seven divine class spell-jewels to the super rare materials. Given the amount of effort and sacrifices made in the name of its creation one could say that the staff held part of each member's soul.

A testament to the might of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Love-Doll followed behind him, one step behind and two steps to the left, just enough to not get her foot stabbed by the staff. Despite the fact that everyone in the guild were equal, some formalities had to be observed, like Momonga as the guild master walking first.

Their black and gold robes billowed around their feet as they made their way towards the throne room at sedate pace. Momonga with his scholar's robes and Love-Doll with her Kimono made quite a terrifying visage to those not accustomed seeing either of them.

Outside of the doors of the throne room, even taller and more decorated than those of the conference room and flanked by numerous golems, they were greeted by The Pleiades. These were six combat maids led by butler, Sebas Tian. There was also seventh maid, who was guarding the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary on Love-Doll's orders and was therefore not present. After a moment of trying to remember the correct command Momonga commanded the servants to follow them.

The doors opened, revealing a room with white marble floor, dozens of chandeliers decorated with precious gems, and flags representing each of the 42 members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The room itself was massive and had enough room for nearly 5000 people to stand in formation. This was the final area of the dungeon. This would be the last stand if eight floor were to fall. Enemy would come to the tenth floor were sebas and the combat maids would delay them, allowing the guild members to assemble at the raised area where the throne was, for one last stand.

But since nobody had gotten through the defenses Love-Doll had created on the eight floor this had not been necessary. Obviously.

With the NPCs following them Momonga and Love-Doll made their way to the throne. The throne itself was another work of art, flanked by statues of an angel and a demon, and had back that was over five meters tall. Love-Doll strode to the left side of the throne and gestured to Momonga to take his seat as the guild master. He sat on the throne while Love-Doll set her tails in to a form of a chair and sat onto them.

There was still half an hour which Momonga and Love-Doll spent just talking, two good friends sharing memories and jokes (With Momonga changing a line of code in one of the NPCs from a bitch to being in love with him as a joke), both bitter at the thought of being the only ones still in the tomb. Their presence in the throne room felt hollow, since it had never been used for its purpose. To show the might of Ainz Ooal Gown to the invaders that made their way past eight level.

But just like with everything else, time ran out.

 **23:58:05**

Look at the clock was a startling reminder for both players. In less than two minutes their world would end. Momonga noticed Love-Doll holding her fist at him. After realizing what she wanted he bumped his own fist against hers.

"It really was nice ride". Love-Doll said with voice thick of memories.

"Yes it was," Momonga agreed, with a sigh as he closed his eyes and waited for the end and reminisced of all the fun times he had with his guild.

The clock struck midnight…

 **00:00:05**

Momonga opened his eyes.

He was still in the game despite the server shutdown. His HUD was gone and he could no longer feel his body sitting in his home in a padded chair. The throne itself was hard and unyielding.

What was going on?

Momonga turned to Love-Doll on his left and noticed her were wider than ever. Then her mouth opened, which was impossible due to game's limitations, and then her tails fell limp, making her fall on the floor.

Then she screamed.

 **END of chapter 1.**

 **AN:** Nice to see that people like this story's beginnig. I noticed that I forgot to write about the thing with Albedo so I added a line to not make it come out of nowhere in the next chapter.

Sry for those that set this story to follow list. I've fixed few typos I noticed.


End file.
